Wouldn't Change A Thing
by FrozenFan2
Summary: Tigress and Po sing Wouldn't change a thing after tigress breaks up with him just from hearing rumors. read more to find out! My first fanfic...


A/N I know that this was supposed to be a oneshot, but I didn't know that this was gonna be really long since it's my first story and no flames please. R&R and enjoy, hope you all like it. And this song is a duet between shane and mitchie from camp rock 2 :)

Wouldn't Change A Thing

One day po was at his dad's noodle shop, when he saw tigress walking towards him smiling. Hey tigress. po said smiling back at her. Hey po, um, um can I talk to you for a second? she asks. Oh, sure. he says then looks at his dad. Hey dad I'll be right back, I've got to talk to tigress for a minute. po said. Ok take your time. po's dad said before going back to make more noodles. So po and tigress go to the back of the shop so that they can talk privately. So, uh what did you wanna talk about? he asks. She looks at the ground before replying. I think we need to break up. she replies looking back up at him. Po looks at her surprised. What? Why? he asks her hurt. Well, I've been hearing rumors about us being together and I think I'm starting to agree with them... she said. Tigress you don't have to hear what people say all the time, you just have to ignore it... He says starting to get a little angry since that's why she wants to break up with him just by hearing rumors. Po look it's not that I don't like you or anything, but I mean I really like you and all, it's just... she stops talking and looks at the ground again. Just what? Po asks her while thinking if he should just walk away and not hear any more of it. I just can't take all these rumors anymore po! Tigress said her voice suddenly rising. You know what? Fine let's just forget that all this stuff ever happened! He yells angrily. I'm outta here. Po said and then he and tigress starts walking away from each other, both angry and hurt.

( Training hall, approx 8:oopm)

Tigress_: It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say. His mind is somewhere far away. and I don't know how to get there... It's like, all he wants is to chill out._

( Mr Ping's shop)

Po: _(She's way too serious, she's always in a rush.)_

Tigress: _He makes me wanna pull all my hair out._

Po: _(and interrupting)_

Tigress: _Like he doesn't even care._

Po: _Like she doesn't even care._

Tigress: _You._

Po: _Me._

Tigress: _we're face to face._

Tigress and Po: _But we don't see eye to eye._

Tigress: _Like fire and rain._

Po: _(Like fire and rain)_

Tigress: _You can drive me insane._

Po: _(You can drive me insane)._

Tigress & Po: _But I can't stay mad at you for anything. _

Tigress: _We're venus and mars._

Po: _(We're venus and mars)._

Tigress: _We're like different stars. _

Po: _(Like different stars)._

Tigress & Po: _But you're the harmony to every song I sing and I wouldn't change a thing._

Po: _She's always trying to save the day. Just wanna let my music play, she's all or nothing. But my feelings never change. I try to read her mind, she's tries to pick a fight. _

Tigress: _( Why does he try to read my mind?, it's not good to psychoanalyze.)_

Po: _To get attention, that's what all of my friend's say._

Tigress: _( That's what all of my friend's say.)_

Tigress: _You._

Po: _Me._

Tigress & Po: _We're face to face, but we don't see eye to eye._

Tigress: _Like fire and rain._

Po: _( Like fire and rain.)_

Tigress: _You can drive me insane._

Po: _( You can drive me insane.)_

Tigress & Po: _But I can't stay mad at you for anything._

Tigress: _We're venus and mars._

Po: _( We're venus and mars.)_

Tigress: _We're like different stars._

Po: _( Like different stars.)_

Tigress & Po: _But you're the harmony to every song I sing, and I wouldn't change a thing._

Po: _When I'm yes, she's no._

Tigress: _When I hold on, he just let's go._

Tigress & Po: _We're perfectly imperfect but I wouldn't change a thing, no._

Tigress: _We're like fire and rain._

Po: _( Like fire and rain.)_

Tigress: _You can drive me insane._

Po: _( You can drive me insane.)_

Tigress & Po: _But I can't stay mad at you for anything._

Tigress: _We're venus and mars._

Po: _( We're venus and mars.)_

Tigress: _We're like different stars._

Po: _( Like different stars.)_

Tigress & Po: _But you're the harmony to every song I sing and I wouldn't change a thing. But I can't stay mad at you for anything._

Tigress: _We're venus and mars._

Po: _( We're venus and mars.)_

Tigress: _We're like different stars._

Po: _( Like different stars.)_

Tigress & Po: (both starts walking to each other) _But you're the harmony to every song I sing, and I wouldn't change a, wouldn't change a thing. _

I'm sorry! They both said before looking away. I don't care of what people think of us, all I really need is you. Tigress said. Po smiles and pulls her into a loving hug. Me too. H esaid pulling back to speak to her directly. He looks back at his dad's shop, before looking back at tigress. Wanna get something to eat? He asks. Tigress laughs and smiles. Sure po. She said taking his hand. So they both walk to his dad's shop while ignoring the stares of the people around them and just talked happily.


End file.
